ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren
Ren is a Human (mostly) from Earth. He first appears in the series Ren X, weilding a red Omnitrix. He is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Human from Earth. Apperance In Seasons 1-2 of Ren X, he is a 13-year old boy with red eyes. He wears a red/black shirt with an 'X' on it. He has blue jeans with, though not visible, pockets. He also has an 'X' tatoo on his left arm. He has the Omnitrix on his left arm. He has 4 spikes on his hair. He wears white/black shoes. His main color scheme is Red, as noticed. In Seasons 3-5 of Ren X, His clothing and color scheme dramaticly changes. When Alien X altered the universe in Trouble, somethings changed, including Ren. Now, Ren is a 14-year old with green eyes. He wears a black T-Shirt with a thick green/white jacket, still retaining the 'X' on it. He has blue jeans on with unvisible pockets. He now has new white/green shoes. His Omnitrix is now similar to UA Four Arms's bracelet, but now green. He now lacks the 'X' tatoo. Powers Ren weilds the Omnitrix, being able to transform into aliens with various powers and appearances. Appearances *Every Ren X Episode Relationships 'Ren - Humaniod from planet Earth' These are relationships Ren has with his aliens and his friends, including himself. Ren thinks of himself as a smart, strong, and superior Omnitrix weilder who was born to save the world and everything within it, yet isn't always as powerful as he thinks, haveing Speedy be able to beat a Negative version of himself in Twins Oppose. He likes to joke sometimes, usually annoying his friends, but when trouble arrives he is serious. 'Tex - Ren's little brother' Tex is Ren's little brother. They have quite a few similariteis and differences to two normal brothers. They both like to fight, whether mad at each or not, but they're still pretty good bros. Tex and the rest of Ren's family each have their own Omnitrix, explained in Retro. 'Speedy - Kineceleran from Kinet' Speedy is Ren's main friend and the loyal part of his team. Being fast at run, talk, writing, and typing, she can sometimes not be understood by Ren, although they both have a pretty good relationship. Speedy would be willing to put herself in severe trouble to help Ren and Zon save the day, being a great and reliable friend. The only thing that scares Ren about Speedy, is she can go crazy when being called little girl, as she can get angry to the point where she avoids the person by throwing them into space. 'Zon - Vulpimancer from Vulpin' In the first few episodes of Ren X, Zon when he joined the team was more like Ren's mutant dog pet. But a few episodes later, they became great and reliable friends. Ren usually ignores the fact that Zon is completely different from him and treats Zon like he is a human like himself. Though Ren and Zon can do stuff the other can't, they have become best friends, considering themselves as "X bros". They only fight when trying to get the last peice of Speedy's Super-Speedy Cake. 'Four Arms - Tetramand from Khoros' Ren portrays Four Arms (Ren X) as his choice of strength when battle foes or picking up the fridge when he manages to get his video game device stuck under. As we all know Four Arms is very strong, being Ren's 2nd favorite alien, 1st being Eatle (Ren X). He has shown to mostly transform into Four Arms when fighting Sci. 'Eatle - Data Unavailable' Eatle, being Ren's favorite alien, having Ren be able to have lunch and fight at the same time. Though besides that, it is pretty weird for Ren, having his eyes on his head, yet his mouth near his stomach, which is necessary for Eatle to eat, digest, and convert into to energy. See Also *Ren/Gallery Category:Characters